Pokemon When Worlds Collide
by Hyukawaii
Summary: My first fanfic I wrote when I was 7 and basically in the 3rd grade which was over 10 years ago so basically I'm crying typing this up, I kept it exactly how I originally wrote it so it's un beta'ed and I still am just crying and laughing omg. This one is for Rest In Pasta group tho so shot out to u guys I lov... me, enjoy btw it's super short and incomplete sorry.
1. The Pokemon World

Once in the Pokemon world lived an evil spirit within the pieremids of the deep desert lived Darkrai. And so we where created. Me Piplup, Torchic, Starly, Apom, Tirtwig. So we went to school for targeting practice advanced so we talked and had lunch and while we were working Piplip saw something at the corner of her eue and thought they were being wathced so she got Starly and Torchic and folloed him until... she bumped into Apom and Tirtwig. "oww take this, oh its only you, yow want to come with"

"ok". So we were walking and we hit a wall and all the sudden the sky turned black and a thing called Darkrai came out of the sky

"This world is mine hahaha"

"it will never be you'res"

"oh ya"

"ya"


	2. The Battle

So the battle was on Piplip used Hydro impact but the other used flamthrower then used Aura Sphear and took us all out of us we were at the pokemon center when we woke up and we were disapointed all that, training and just for nothing. I can't belive it we lost huh. No we coulden't have no way did we NO. I can't belive it. Mmm... NO I'm not going to stand for this I'm not giving up we should train non stop until we rearch out goal so put you're hands 123 lets go! YayaYa! So they trained hard but maby not hard eounhg we even battled I even knoced out Apom hehehahaha. So we had to wait for him to get out of the pokemon center it felt like years have past thats how long he took we even fell asleep.


	3. Blosseming Into Greatness

So we went back to traing and... Tirtwig was shot and it was Charmander and Chimchar. NO Tirtwig no! Look over there its them! Lets battle come on Torchic! Take this! Heya! Piplup used Hydro Impact but Flamthrower burend me it hurt bad so take down, hydro impact! We took them out take that count Lameo thats right I went there. You will pay for this Piplup Torchic just rember you will pay ha haha... ha! Then they left. That was easy oh ya sp easy a pickel can do it. Aaaaaaa! I'm byrned. Man that looks bad. I know rrr. Lets go to the infirmary. NO! I hate that place so much Oh No here it is ok fine I'll go to the infirmary. When I got there I left my friend grabbed me I kicked them and I evalved into Prinplup.


	4. Starlys Gone Against Us

"Awww I evalved into pirnlup."

"Tha tha thats not fair".

"What do you mean Starly."

"I wanted to evalve first but you never let me battle I will get to evalve and when I do Ill bring my army to destroy you once and for all hahahaha." Then Starly flew away.

"No she got away but this is bad they will be back with the army and well we might di."

"Huh hurry get back someone is attacing us"

"No, no I'm not runing I won't."

"Apom you can't unless you add Tirtwig power."

"how bout me, don't you need some Torchic power."

"Yeah!"

"Don't forget me this is going to get ugle well its not but lets try to hahahaha ooops evil laugh."Prinplup used Hydro impact so the fog will go away when it did we relized it was the great evil darkira.


	5. Darkira Reterns Out of the Dark

When we saw Darkira we were ingraved with fear we were just so scared we were frozzen so Darkira attacted and we were still alive by are training. So we attaced but he destroed us all execept Apom and Prinplup but finally Apom shouted "Im not going to give up I just won't im tired of being pushed aroung I just won't give up!" Then all of the sudden Apom evolved into Ambipom right in front of my eyes.

"I can't belive my eyes but right now there telling me you evalved good for you Ambipom thats terrific except this is bad because were still going to get destroyed! Look behind you!

"Aaaaaaaaaaa"! Nwxt thing we knew we were in the pokemon center.

"No I can't belive we lost again".

"We did."

"Yes!"

"oh ok noooooo"!

"Oh my gosh".

"I still hate this place."

"Then why are we hear?"

"Aaa wern't you lisening"

"NO"

"Aaaaa"!

"Next time try lisening ok Turtwig right now we need to get out of here ok lets go."

"right"!


	6. Charmander and Chimchar Have Retern

When we left we started walking until... we came to a dead end so we went back and it started getting darker and darked until... we were lost!

"Were are we".

"I don't know Turtwig we can be in china for all we know".

"I'm scared".

"I am to".

"Shhhhh!"

"What was that".

"It sounds like its getting closer!"

"Aaaaaaaa"!

"Torchic"!

"HELP ME!"

"Come on you guys they or whoever they are stolle Torchic and were going to go get her back"! Mean while,

"Let me go aaa hey its Charmander Chimchar why would you do this".

"Well I wait I don't know were just here for revenge".

"Uhhh"! Later that day

"Torechic were are you she isn't here ethier man".

"Were did they take Her"!

"Come on guys theres on more place we haven't checked".


	7. Finding TorChic and new Friend

So we were walking and we found a cave it was humungus we went inside and they had Torchc hanging upside down over lava.

"Torchc"!

"HELP ME"! "Aaaah"!

"Don't worry about it don't strain youreself"!

"Hey its you".

"Correct Prinplup its been a long time".

"Yeah but now youre even more worthless than before".

"Oh really Prinplup how about now". Right before my eyes they both evalved

"Ambipom help Torchic and her friend hurry aaaah ha you missed".

"We were just warming up".

"Oh really well while you are take this Hydro Impact".

"What noooooooooo Aaaaaaa"!

"Aww littel pokemon strain itself aww to bad hahahahaha hey Ambipom did you get them".

"No almost there Aaaaaaa"!

"AMBIPOM"! "Turtwig you got to do something"!

"Ok hang on Ambipom and Torchic I got ya".

"Yay im alive wait what about my friend".

"Help Me!"

"Ohhhh oopps I forgot".


	8. Saving Chcotitas Life

"Well get up here and save me"!

"Ok whatever"

"Ill do it ok Turtwig"

"What ever yo"

"Ok." So Torchic jumped right on the, edge of the bowl of fire, "Aaaahhahhh" She then jumped and cut the rope and got Chicorita.

"Thank you finnally" Then all the sudden Torchic evalved into Combusken.

"Aaww Torchic you evalved now that you did lets go"

"Whatever"

"Stop"

"Ok!" We left that hidden cave and it wasn't raining and so its good we just headedd straight for the forest.

"We're almost there". All the sudden we fell into a hole in the ground "Ahhh gross we fell in the mud".

"Hello my name is Marshtomp we have summend you here come now"

"ok".

"We have a problem and we need you're help"!

"Ok".

"Uggh more troble we were almost home ahhh".

"Whatever yo".

"I Said STOP"!

"Fine yc ohh I almost said it but the writter made me stop so it looks like a c like that".

"ok stop".

"ok".


	9. Helping the Marshtomp

So we went to help Marshtomp and the other Marshtomp to do something he diden't say really. So he gave us a tour around the underground village and one hour later he said "Its Time!"

"Time for what?"

"To battle off the biggest most meanest and most baddest of the sea!"

"WHO!"

"Its Garrados!"

"Nooooooo!"

"Is this it just Garradoss?!

"Yes."

"Thats just wacky."

"So they were all sent to the battle arrina. Noooooooooo!"

"They all screamed that must mean they are ready to battle!"

"Yeah."

"Nooooo!" So they were thrown into the arrina "Aaaaaaaaah!" "Weeee owww!" "HaHa Aaaaah oww!" So when they were about to start a battle thats five against one whitch is really dumb well thats what I think really. Heh heh.


End file.
